It Was Always You
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: Spencer and Aria have been best friends forever. They're so close that everyone thinks they're dating, though much to Spencer's chagrin, their relationship is purely platonic. After Alison goes missing, Aria and her family move to Iceland. When she comes back, will Spencer be able to admit her feelings? Parallel to When I Look At You *on hiatus*
1. Intro

**So I figured I was far enough into When I Look At You to start writing this. This is the parallel to my story When I Look At You, only from Spencer's perspective instead of Aria's. **

* * *

Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery were best friends before Ali chose them. They had met in pre-school and were pretty much inseparable since. It wasn't until middle school that Alison DiLaurentis hand picked Spencer and Aria, as well as Emily Fields and Hanna Marin, for her posse, so to speak. In fact, by the time that they had reached high school, they were so close and comfortable with each other, that those who didn't know better thought that they were dating. If you were just a casual observer within the walls of Rosewood High, you'd think they were lying when they told you they're just friends. But the casual observer would still have a compelling argument. Spencer and Aria were always touching in some way or another, whether it be the tips of their toes at the lunch table, or holding hands walking down the hallway, or the way they kissed each other on the cheek when they parted. They flirted shamelessly, not just with each other, but with others as well. And if you happened to find one of them without the other, they could still tell you exactly where the other was, they simply knew each other that well. But this is simply general knowledge within the Rosewood community.

* * *

Sometimes, I wasn't sure why I was friends with Alison. Sometimes, I got the distinct impression that she never actually liked me at all, that she just tolerated me. But then, even at her worst, there was nothing quite like hanging out with her. Sure I preferred the company of Aria, Emily and Hanna much more than the company of Alison, but there was something about her that made all of us stand by her, though thick and thin.

I was different then the rest of the girls though. Alison's pull, it didn't effect me the same way it did them. In fact, I probably would have walked away a long time ago if it wasn't for Aria. How could I leave the girl I'd been inseparable with since I was four alone to be prey for the usually bitchy blonde? I couldn't leave my best friend. It was that simple. Instead I was the protector, not just of Aria, but of Emily and Hanna too. I was the only one who could stand up to Alison. I'd had several arguments defending each girl, though mostly Emily and Hanna. Aria was tough, and there wasn't much to be had on her.

"Did you download the new Beyonce?" Hanna asked Ali.

"I'm loving her new video," Emily said.

"Maybe a little too much, Em" Alison responded.

I glared at Alison. I hated when she did that. The subtle reminders that she knew all of out secrets. In this case, that Emily liked girls. Not that there was anything wrong with liking girls. In fact, everyone already thinks Aria and I are secretly dating, so I'm not sure why Emily feels the need to hide her slightly (okay, _really_) obvious feelings for Alison. Except for it's Alison. The puppet master. She who plays with everyone. And not in a good way.

Don't get me wrong. I love Alison. She's one of my best friends. But she can be…not so great sometimes.

"What's gotten into you?" Ali asked me, noticing my glare. She knew exactly why I was glaring. We'd had this conversation before.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Aria asked, looking up at me, her hazel eyes piercing mine, looking for answers.

I shook my head, letting myself relax a bit. Aria had that effect on me.

"Nothing, dear, I'm fine," I said.

I could tell she didn't believe me. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves. She wasn't going to push it though. She wasn't like Ali. She'd ask me later when we were alone.

* * *

I headed back to the barn. I'd looked everywhere for her, but she didn't seem to be anywhere. I was starting to get worried. I had the strangest feeling in my gut that something had happened to her. Something bad.

I pushed it aside. She'd probably just run off, met up with that older guy she'd always bragged about seeing, but never alluded to who he was.

But no, I'd heard something.

As I neared the barn, I saw the door open, to reveal Aria. Seeing Aria made me feel better. I couldn't shake the guilt or the feeling in my gut.

It had been my fault she'd run off. We'd argued and she'd stormed out. I hadn't chased after her. Not at first anyway. I'd taken the time to collect myself, and she'd disappeared.

"Spence, thank God," Aria exclaimed upon seeing me. "Where's Ali?"

A part of me had hoped that while I was out looking for her, Ali had returned to the barn, but now that hope was lost.

"She's gone," I said.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Emily, who, along with Hanna, had appeared behind Aria, asked.

"I've looked everywhere for her," I said.

I'd heard something though. The mere thought of it sent shivers down my spine as I realized what it had sounded like.

"I think I heard her scream," I said.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. I'm Coming Home

_**One year later**_

I couldn't focus on the papers I was editing for the millionth time to make sure they were perfect before I'd need to hand them in. I kept looking at the clock every five seconds, waiting for the phone to ring.

Aria was coming home today. She'd told me that she'd let me know when she actually arrived, but after a year of being on an entirely different continent, she was finally coming home.

I was so relieved that I'd be able to see her, hear her, hug her, and just spend time with her again. Sure we'd kept in touch. We'd talked pretty much every day still, mostly trading e-mails but we'd made sure to Skype at least once a week. But her being home would just be so much better.

When my phone finally went off, I practically tackled it.

_Guess who's back?_

I grinned enormously, not that anybody could see me.

I was running out the door as I texted her back.

_Coming over. Now._

I couldn't help it if I was overly excited that my best friend was home. I mean who wouldn't be? She was my other half, and with her gone I hadn't been complete. Add into the equation that I'd been secretly in love with her, and it was a wonder I hadn't been waiting at her front door for her. Not that I hadn't considered it.

I sped to the Montgomery house, which had been entirely too empty for too long, getting there in what was probably record time. I slowed down when I got close to the house, I didn't want to seem too eager, I suppose.

"Spence!" Aria squealed when I got out of the car.

"Hey Ar," I said. I looked her up and down. She looked better than ever. She'd gotten the pink streak in her hair removed, not that I hadn't already known that; she'd done it when she first moved to Iceland. It's not like I hadn't seen her through Skype, but seeing her in person again, God, she was beautiful. I was checking her out a little too obviously, but then, I had anticipated that I would before she'd even come home, and I'd prepared the perfect line for a cover-up. "Did you get shorter while you were gone?"

Aria glared at me playfully. "Hardy-har-har," she said, not really amused at all, but not mad either.

I smirked at her.

"Come here and give me a hug," Aria demanded.

I was only too happy to oblige. I wrapped my arms around her, reveling her warmth. I was whole again; my other half was home, and it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I hadn't ever felt so lost than when she'd be gone. I suppose that made her return that much more satisfying, but I wasn't sure I could handle it if she left for that long again. I just missed her so much.

"I missed you," I told her, "I've never gone that long without seeing you before."

My parents had forced me to go to this camp when I had been twelve. It was a month away from home where I did nothing but enhance my knowledge. Melissa had gone to it for five years, but I'd missed my best friend so much that when I'd come home a month later, I'd told my parents that I never wanted to return to that "horrid place." It hadn't been that bad of a camp. In fact, if Aria had been there, I probably would have loved it. But Aria would never go to such a place and so neither would I.

"I missed you, too, hun," Aria replied, making me feel all fuzzy inside.

I kissed her gently on the cheek. It had been so long since I'd done that, but then I'd done that for years, it was one of the ways I'd subtly tried to tell Aria how I felt, but had then turned to habit.

"So you want some help unpacking?" I asked.

"Uh yeah," she said, picking a box up from the ground and handing it to me. "Can you take this to my room?"

"Of course," I said, taking the box into the house. _I'd do anything for you_.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking

**I wasn't really planning on updating this, as it is currently on hiatus, but I had a request for an update on Sparia fics, so this one's for LosAngelesSnapbacks. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

I was still reveling in the feeling of knowing that Aria was back, of knowing that I would see her today and everyday from now on. I gave myself a couple extra minutes in bed to think about her, and before I knew it thirty minutes had gone by. I cursed silently to myself. I wouldn't be able to pick up coffee for Aria and I to enjoy before class, but I still had enough time to make it to school before it started.

I found myself taking my usual seat in the front of the classroom with five minutes to spare. I suppose it was habit, I always sat in the front, but today I had intended to sit next to Aria. I stole a glance at her anyway; she was sitting in the back of the room talking with Emily. She didn't seem to be missing me. But then, she didn't think of me in the same way I thought of her.

The new teacher entered the room. He started writing something on the blackboard. He looked young. I wondered if he was any good. I surmised that he was just out of college, and therefore would at least need time adjusting. I hoped he was a competent teacher. I don't think I could deal with a teacher who didn't know how to teach for an AP class.

The teacher, who had written "Mr. Fitz" on the board, which must be his name, turned around to face the class.

He looked around at the students. "Holy crap," he said as he noticed one student in particular. His smile turned into one of shock.

I turned around to see who he was looking at, as did everyone else. IN that moment, I wished I hadn't. He was staring straight at Aria, who wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy jotting something down in her notebook.

Aria must have noticed the staring, because she looked up, pen still in hand. It felt so surreal, watching her eyes widen as they she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Just as quickly as her head had snapped up, she looked to me.

I had already known that she didn't want me. Well, she did, but only in the platonic sense. The idea that she might want him though, it hurt. It hurt a lot. I didn't want to look her in the eyes, but as her eyes had already locked to mine, I didn't want to look away either. I didn't want to convey the pain in them.

As much as it hurt, I was curious too. What had happened between them? Had they met in Iceland? And why hadn't she told me about him?

Mr. Fitz cleared his throat, effectively bringing everyone's attention back to him as he introduced himself.

I was left to dwell on the thoughts that I really didn't want to think about.


End file.
